


The Crawling Rot

by Notverycreative



Series: An avatar of all [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Corruption, Gen, Jon is a corruption avatar, Jon takes the place of Jane, but hes a bit different to her, og archives team gerry and gertrude are around at the same time because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notverycreative/pseuds/Notverycreative
Summary: He didn’t eat, didn’t drink, didn’t sleep. He didn’t even breathe. Even if he did need these things he wouldn’t ignore his friends after all they did for him. It was all he had. He couldn’t leave it. What would he be then? A lonely, hollow corpse.Jon as an avatar of the Corruption
Series: An avatar of all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Crawling Rot

**Author's Note:**

> So Gertrude isn't dead yet and the season 1 archives team is around earlier. Also Gerry will be in here too (All of em will be in the second chapter but I thought it would be worth explaining now)

The flies buzzed around the festering corpse that stood outside of Martin Blackwood’s house. He had been standing there for days and would continue to do so for much longer if needed. It’s not as if he had anything else to do, or needed anything. He didn’t eat, didn’t drink, didn’t sleep. He didn’t even breathe. Even if he did need these things he wouldn’t ignore his friends after all they did for him. It was all he had. He couldn’t leave it. What would he be then? A lonely, hollow corpse.

He’d been stalking Martin since he first saw him in the spider infested basement on Boothby Road. He had run as soon as Jon turned around and revealed the rot to him but Martin had still managed to peak the swarms interest even if their encounter was very brief. It was then when it had decided he would follow Martin. And that was what would lead them to consider attacking the archives so soon. The swarm and Jon had planned to go to The Magnus Institute and attack the Archivist anyway but he hadn’t thought it would happen now. Initially they had wanted to attack when another entity's ritual was going on in hope that it would be easier to kill the Archivist while they were distracted but since Jon had seen Martin he found himself unable to wait any longer, they would have to attack soon. They were already strong enough anyway, he just wouldn’t have the advantage of a distraction like he first thought.

As Jon stood just out of sight from the public eye he thought about what he could do to get to Martin. How he could frighten him, hurt him. Jon had thought that he could attempt to make Martin an avatar if he could get him to leave his house but he wasn’t sure if it would work. No, Martin was more suited to Forsaken or The Mother of Puppets than to The Crawling Rot. Meaning he would just have to settle for making Martin a victim and not an avatar. 

It was a bit of a shame though. While the only ones Jon truly loved were the swarm that lived inside of him, he had seemed to start slightly caring for Martin. Jon had been watching him for days and he had also had a quick look through Martin’s phone. At first he had only used it to inform the Archivist that everything was fine but he had managed to get slightly carried away and looked through other things in Martin’s phone. He could easily tell that he was a very caring and accepting person, even more than the swarm maybe. But he could think about that for too long in case the swarm became mad. He wouldn’t want to disappoint it again. 

Jon knew that he didn’t love Martin but he did seem to like him a bit. Maybe he could’ve tried to talk to Martin. Sure Jon wasn’t exactly pleasant to look at anymore but he wasn’t sure if that would matter since how understanding Martin seemed to be. Jon was sure that Martin would hear out the most horrifying creature on Earth as long as it didn’t try to hurt or kill him. But no, while Jon might want to befriend Martin he would never really do it. It could put the love and care of his swarm at risk and he could never deal with that. He was not allowed to love anything else but his swarm. They gave him his life and they gave him a meaning for it. Without them he could have been a victim of Forsaken but thanks to them he would never have to be worried about being alone again. So he wouldn’t be able to keep going if he lost his swarm. He would perish.

So, once again like he had done hundreds times this week so far, Jon went up to Martin’s front door and knocked on it a few times. He didn’t intend to kill or seriously hurt Martin just yet but he did plan to torment him slightly until he got bored. He wouldn’t knock the door down and invade Martin's house but he would send a couple of flies under the door every now and then to keep him scared. Instead he would kill him when he attacked The Institute along with the Archivist and everyone else who worked at the archives. He hadn’t bothered to learn their names. What would be the point? Jon only knew Martin’s name because he found him in the basement, otherwise he would’ve had no interest in the man at all. 

But now, unfortunately, Jon was interested in Martin now. It still didn’t matter of course and he would kill him but it still made him slightly sad. He just wanted some more company but the flies told him that they were company enough.

As Jon’s thoughts continued to be more caring than violent, his swarm began to encourage him to move away. It knew he wouldn’t leave but even the idea that Jon would want to be close to something else disgusted it. Jon belonged to it and no one else. They were one. It would allow him to corrupt other beings but it was the only one that was allowed to corrupt him. 

Shortly after it began to whisper persuasions to Jon, he began to move away. They would go together down to the tunnels near the institute and begin to prepare.

When they arrived it began to spawn more and more eggs which hatched into maggots which then turned into flies within minutes while Jon sat there in the middle of the swarm as it surrounded him. They would sit here and spawn and wait for weeks until they were ready. Ready to kill and corrupt all who were inside archives and The Magnus Institute. And ready to perform their ritual. They would open the gateway and corrupt the whole world. Then Jon would have all the company he could ever desire and the swarm would go on to feed on the fears of those who refused to be corrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @demonboihere!


End file.
